LA BATALLA POR ALBA CAPS 8 Y 9
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: CAPITULOS 8 Y 9


**CAPITULO OCHO: **

**PREJUICIO**

Con el sigilo que las caracterizaba, la silueta de una de las 58, se deslizaba cuidadosamente a través de los pasillos superiores de la residencia del Clan Andrew.

Era difícil moverse correctamente con ese atuendo, pero lo manejó muy bien.

Luego se quedó agazapada en el pasillo al encontrarse con el dilema de muchas puertas a su alrededor.

Escuchó unos sonidos y esperó agazapada, de inmediato alcanzó a ver a una de las doncellas que les habían llevado la ropa, salir de una de las habitaciones llevando un cuenco y varias vendas manchadas de sangre.

La joven guerrera sonrió complacida. Al ver a la joven desaparecer por el recodo del pasillo, se encaminó hacia esa puerta y la abrió, apenas un centímetro, y con la agudeza de sus sentidos pudo cerciorarse de que no había nadie más en aquella habitación, que aquel a quien ella buscaba.

Cuando su mirada lo percibió, recostado delicadamente en un cómodo y cálido lecho, con su cabeza dorada acomodada en delicados cojines y sus vendas limpias; se sintió tranquila, al ver que estaba muy bien cuidado; mucho más que lo que ella pudo hacer al no tener todos los recursos en medio de un viaje de batalla.

Debía reconocer, que por mucha buena voluntad que tuviera, y por mucha devoción con que le cuidara, no habría podido salvarlo de una infección; sus heridas eran muy serias y sus condiciones, precarias.

Se retiraba, cuando, a un ligero movimiento del joven, uno de los cojines cayó al suelo.

La joven entró sigilosamente sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Lo miró durante segundos que parecieron eternos.

Era tan bello ¡Parecía un ángel!, su rostro anguloso y delicado no dejaba de ser masculino y formal. Su cabello rubio que caía en delicados mechones sobre su rostro le daba ese aire etéreo.

Recogió el cojín del suelo y lo acomodó con mucho cuidado a un costado del lecho.

Se retiraba ya, pero no pudo evitar la tentación de acomodarle los mechones rubios que le caían en el rostro, lo hizo con sumo cuidado, como si sus dedos fueran una ligera brisa…

¿Cómo es que estás de nuevo aquí? Mi ángel guerrero, mi dulce enfermera.

Verónica se sobresaltó al escuchar estas palabras ¿Lo había despertado? Se regañó a sí misma en silencio por su imprudencia, ella no debería estar ahí.

-No te asustes por favor- dijo él - no has hecho nada malo, ya me lamentaba yo el no estar en condiciones aun de bajar a verlas… a verte. Te ves hermosa con esa ropa…

- Lo siento yo… yo no debí subir, no debí importunarte. Descansa por favor. Será mejor que baje, antes de que se comiencen a preguntar dónde estoy.

Espera – dijo él sosteniendo su mano con delicadeza- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que irte? ¿Acaso no viniste a cuidar de mí?

Solo quería ver si estabas bien M´Lord, pero estas bien cuidado en tu hogar.

Quiero que tú me cuides- dijo él, jalándola de la mano, bajándola hasta él.

M´Lord…

Me llamo Anthony.- dijo acercándola más

No se me permite…

Yo te lo permito.

Verónica ya no pudo resistirse más a la cercanía del apuesto joven que ella había cuidado alguna vez.

Anthony, sin preguntar y sin permiso, atrajo hacia sí a la joven y unió su boca con la de ella y Verónica ya no pudo replicar, ya no pudo pensar.

Solamente sentir, que caía como en una cascada, que de inmediato la alejaba y la transportaba a un lugar hermoso; lejos de tanto horror y de tanto mal recuerdo.

¿Alguna vez has probado los pasteles de miel?

La pequeña Jovana se giró de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz que le hablaba.

Había estado de pie cerca de unas cortinas, jugueteando con los extremos del cinto plateado que le ceñía la cintura.

Cuando se volteó, vio a Lord Archibald parado frente a ella; era tan guapo, tan elegante, tan gallardo.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan cerca de un hombre como él, como ninguno de los que habitaban en ese lugar la verdad.

Le sonreía tan familiarmente, que en un momento recordó su amabilidad de hace un rato y le respondió la sonrisa.

Negó con la cabeza a la pregunta que él le hiciera.

Te lo pregunto porque noté que no tomaste ninguno, hay varios sobre la mesa.

No M´Lord, no lo hice, se supone que debemos ser mesuradas, además, es la cena de bienvenida de su hermano…

¡Qué bah! – respondió él con un delicado ademán- Stear si quiere mañana se va de nuevo y la cena queda en nada. La verdad es que esta es una forma de agradecerles a ustedes.

¡Oh! Pues no debieran molestarse, nosotras no…

No es ninguna molestia – dijo Archie con una sonrisa, extendiéndole un pequeño pastel para que lo tomara – ten, pruébalos, son mis favoritos.

Jovana miró a ambos lados, y luego tomó el pastel de manos de Archie.

-¡Delicioso! – dijo con una ligera risa luego de darle un pequeño mordisco – nunca he probado algo tan rico.

- ¡Me alegra que te gustara! Porque la receta es mía.

Ambos jóvenes rieron juntos y luego siguieron platicando un poco más.

-¿Me acompañas? – la aterciopelada voz varonil hizo que la joven de largos rizos oscuros se tensara por un momento.

Había estado largo rato sentada en una silla cerca de una ventana, mirando hacía el campo verde, disfrutando de la música a su espalda.

Se volteó lentamente, y frente a ella, la morena y elegante figura de Lord Neil, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos color miel, le sonreía mientras le ofrecía una copa.

Gracias…- murmuró ella cuando tomó la copa dorada que él le ofrecía

¿Me permites sentarme a tu lado?

Es la primera vez que un caballero me pregunta si puede sentarse a mi lado, generalmente tengo que despedirlos.

¡Oh! Qué pretenciosa – dijo él con una risita.

Lo que quiero decir, M`Lord, es que es la primera vez que un caballero de vuestra alcurnia pide permiso para acercarse a mí. Generalmente creen que solo pueden abordarme y ya – contestó ella seria.

Entiendo… no fue mi intención…- respondió él contrariado.

Veo que no, M`Lord, por favor perdonadme si fui brusca en mi contestación.

No ha sido así, no tienes de qué disculparte. Pensé que ustedes no bebían – dijo después viéndola dar un sorbo a su copa. haciéndola sonreír

Generalmente no, y ellas de hecho no lo hacen. Mi labor diplomática dentro del grupo siempre me ha obligado a departir con las demás personas, teniendo que volverme… sociable; eso ha implicado siempre asistir a invitaciones como esta, y en ocasiones, aceptar una copa.

¿Tú no formas parte del ejército? Es decir ¿no batallas?

Lo hago…- respondió ella ensombreciendo el semblante – y espero que nunca tenga la oportunidad de verme en ello. Aunque tengamos que hacerlo, no es una labor muy agradable.

¿No has pensado en que podrían dejar de hacerlo?

No, no lo he pensado, ninguna de nosotras la verdad. Seguiremos a Machel hasta donde tengamos que ir, al menos mientras los teutones sigan asolando esta tierra… ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al final al ver que el caballero la miraba con insistencia, no sabía qué tenía Lord Neil que su mirada dorada lograba ponerla tan nerviosa.

Nada….- respondió él – aunque… Tus amigas y tú son un misterio para hombres como nosotros… para un hombre como yo. En esta casa podría decirse que hemos permitido ciertas libertades con mi hermana y mi prima que para muchos podrían ser inconcebibles. Nuestra Tía Elroy por ejemplo, era la típica dama highlander, pero tía Pauna tenía conceptos algo, revolucionarios, y algunos de ellos se quedaron en Eliza y Candice. Para mí las mujeres han sido solo eso, mujeres… hasta hoy, porque tú y tus amigas…- el joven Lord se pasó una mano por el cabello y lanzó un hondo suspiro - mira, no soy hombre de irse por las ramas, y no sé ser sutil como mis primos. Eres hermosa, me gustas mucho, desde que te vi, y quería decírtelo. Nada más.

Habiendo dicho esto, el caballero se llevó la copa a los labios sin dejar de mirarla, luego se puso de pie, y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Al día siguiente, Machel y sus guerreras continuaron con la rutina de turnarse para vigilar y para explorar.

Machel no se iba a estar quieta hasta que les volviera a tener enfrente a los teutones; tantos años de seguirles la pista. De combatirles, de dedicarse a aprender sus movimientos, de casi pensar como ellos la tenían absolutamente convencida de que estaban planeando algo.

Siempre era igual, no importa a cuantos se cargaran ellas en el combate, Oleg el Negro siempre volvía a aparecer nuevamente rodeado de fieros guerreros.

Ella sabía que esta no iba a ser la excepción.

- Machel, un caballo se acerca - dijo Luisy a su líder, mientras ellas y otras chicas patrullaban un sector del lago.

- Andrew… - murmuró la joven levantando su máscara y espoleó a su caballo para dirigirse a él.

-¡No me esperaste! – dijo el joven rubio.

-No, no tengo que hacerlo. Ya te he dicho no necesitamos que vengas con nosotras.

-Y yo, ya te he dicho que no voy a permitir que ustedes se arriesguen solas mientras yo estoy seguro.

-Vete a casa Andrew – dijo Machel dando la vuelta – no necesitas estar aquí, esta es más nuestra lucha que tuya.

-¡Quizás…!- exclamó él alcanzándola a galope ligero – quizás tu batalla sea personal pero, la mía también lo es. Hagamos un trato; tú pelea tu venganza y yo lo haré por la seguridad de mi familia y la gente de mi feudo. Así al fin y al cabo se convierte en un fin común: vencer a los teutones.

- Como quieras…- resopló la chica – pero si en algún momento te digo que corras, cierras tu linda boquita y simplemente corres ¿está bien?

-Ya sé que no quieres que me pase nada…

-¡No quiero que me estorbes! – exclamó ella frunciendo el ceño algo sonrojada - Como la última vez; no quiero tener que estarme preocupando por ti y descuidar el combate con mis hermanas.

Machel retomó su andar, seguida de sus compañeras, las cuales rieron por lo bajo al presenciar la escena.

- …Linda boquita…- murmuró el joven rubio antes de espolear su caballo y seguirles el paso.

En el patio, las chicas entrenaban tal como siempre.

Desde la ventana Monsieur George observaba los movimientos de las dos mujeres que entrenaban.

La joven que él había ayudado aquella madrugada negra, entrenaba con toda su entrega.

Una de las mayores del grupo era quien fungía de enemigo y estaba siendo realmente cruel con ella.

-¡Párate! – exclamó Annalisse cuando Jana perdió pie y cayó a tierra – vamos otra vez. Atácame…

Jana se lanzó con toda su fuerza contra su compañera, los movimientos de la jovencita eran fuertes y estudiados; a pesar de su tamaño y su figura, era ya toda una guerrera.

Ambas espadas sonaban con fuerza al chocar entre ellas, felizmente Annalisse es lo suficientemente hábil y experimentada como para esquivar los fuertes golpes de la rápida jovencita.

Esa era la ventaja de ellas, su tamaño, su talle, y por ende, su rapidez.

El teutón podía ser grande y fuerte, pero, si sus dimensiones lo hacían tosco y letal, también lo hacían lento en comparación a ellas.

Eran liebres contra mamuts.

Su compañera no era, obviamente, ni la mitad de lo que tendría que enfrentar en un soldado teutón, pero Jana la enfrentaba con la misma fuerza como si fuera uno de ellos.

-¡Para ya! – dijo Annalisse en un momento.

-¿Qué te cansaste? ¡Vamos una más!

-¡No! No queremos que estés cansada si ocurre algo, está bien que entrenes pero no exageres. Eres buena, solo debes tener más cuidado.

Annalisse se retiró y Jana se quedó en medio del patio, y siguió entrenando movimientos sola; es que tenía algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza ¡Cómo demonios fue a ponerse en peligro así la otra noche! ¡Cómo fue a dudar!

Pudo no solo haber perdido la vida, sino que puso en riesgo la de alguien más.

Pero, si no hubiese sido por aquel caballero…

Nunca había conocido a un hombre así.

Qué porte… qué elegancia… qué gallardía. Y tan valiente.

Era un señor mayor; no un viejo, pero si el mayor de esa casa. Sin embargo, el color de sus ojos…

Jana se había quedado con la mirada del caballero dentro de su mente.

Todas estas noches ha venido acompañándola y en la cena aquella, ella más de una vez buscó la mirada del hombre; al principio inconcientemente, hasta que ella misma se dio cuenta de que la buscaba y luego fue una especie de conciencia inconciente; pero él se la negaba.

Monsieur George huía a la mirada de la joven, eso fue claro después de un momento.

El la miraba pero no quería mirarla. _"Qué extraños son los hombres"_ se dijo la joven.

Cuando se soltó el largo cabello de la trenza para relajarse un poco y se disponía a entrar a la tienda, logró verlo al otro lado del patio.

Las miradas de George y Jana se quedaron ancladas un par de segundos, luego ella le sonrió y él, aunque contesto humildemente a su sonrisa, dio media vuelta e ingresó a la residencia otra vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Lady Candice al entrar a la habitación de su hermano Anthony y encontrar a Verónica sentada a su lado.

-Cuida de mí, hermanita- respondió el joven, al notar el corte de la joven guerrera – No te preocupes, es la más calificada para curar mis heridas.

-Anthony…- dijo Candice con cierto tono – tú ya no necesitas que te estén cuidando, tus heridas ya están bien. De hecho, te vendría bien levantarte de esa cama.

-Sí…- dijo el chico incorporándose – tienes razón, ya estoy muy bien, y se lo debemos a Verónica.

Al decir esto, Anthony agarró fuertemente la mano de Verónica y miró fijo a su hermana.

Ay Dios… Verónica ¿Nos dejarías un momento solos por favor?

La joven asintió y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Anthony? – preguntó Candice.

-Nada…

- No me digas que nada ¡Te gusta esa chica!

-¿Y? es hermosa, dulce y muy valiente ¿Qué tiene de malo si me gusta?

- ¿Pensarías en casarte con ella?

-Es pronto… pero ¿Y qué si lo decidiera? Siento algo muy especial por ella.

-¡Es una bárbara Anthony!

- Eso es lo de menos, yo no soy cristiano.

-¡Anthony!- exclamó ella con los ojos abiertos.

-Hermana… no puedes esperar que, porque aceptamos tu compromiso con el Duque de Grandchester todos nos íbamos a convertir ¿O sí?

-Se supone que ya lo habían hecho…

-Candice… sí, bueno, tú sabes que haríamos cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz. Pero Candice, Verónica es una chica maravillosa, además le debes mi vida, si no hubiera sido por ellas, yo habría muerto en ese campo, y si no hubiera sido por los cuidados de Verónica, me habría matado una infección.

-Hermano…- susurró ella sonriente mientras tomaba su mano – no dudo que sea una chica muy especial, con el paso de los días las voy observando y me doy cuenta que todas lo son, pero debes pensar bien las cosas antes de tomar decisiones precipitadas…antes de que se vaya a enamorar de ti y la lastimes ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Si ella se enamora, y al final decides que no es la mujer para ti… Dime por ejemplo ¿ella se convertiría al cristianismo?

-No sé, y francamente no me interesa, y no sé para donde van las cosas. Candice estamos en peligro, tal vez mañana nos ataquen. Talvez ella muera, o yo ¡Talvez todos muramos aquí! ¿Y habremos dejado pasar un momento de felicidad cuando lo tuvimos en frente de nosotros?

-Supongo… que tienes razón. De todos modos piénsalo ¿si? Te dejo descansar.

Candice salió de la habitación de su hermano y afuera estaba la guerrera Verónica.

- M`Lady, perdona, no es mi intención molestar con mi cercanía a tu hermano.

-Y no lo haces – contestó Candice – no te preocupes, Anthony está solo ahora, puedes entrar.

La dama le dio a la joven una dulce sonrisa y se alejó. Verónica se quedó afuera de la habitación sin decidirse a ingresar, había escuchado la conversación de ambos hermanos. Candice no era la única que temía; ella también.

-¿Eliza?

-¡Qué cosa quieres!- respondió la pelirroja de mala manera abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Lo siento prima!- contestó Candice y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Candice!... espera ¿qué era lo que me querías decir?

- Nada en particular - respondió la joven rubia muy seria – solo, quería hablar contigo algo acerca de nuestros hermanos.

- Candice, si todo esto tiene buen fin, tú serás feliz. Deja al resto serlo también.

-¿Acaso las runas te dijeron de lo que quería hablarte?

-No necesito que las runas me digan nada respecto a ti. ¿Dónde está tu hermano mayor?

-Salió. Decidió acompañar a Machel a su ronda…

-¡Qué! – la pelirroja corrió a su ventana y prácticamente se colgó de ella mirando el horizonte – Ah nunca he lamentado más que hoy la niebla de estas tierras – murmuró.

-¡Eliza! ¿Sucede algo?

- No se… No me hagas caso. Solo, avísame cuando hayan vuelto… ¡Ahora sal de mi habitación! Que tengo mucho que hacer.

Eliza dio ligeros empujoncitos a su rubia prima hasta que la sacó del cuarto, y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

No había dormido bien desde que leyó las runas. Había intentado leerlas nuevas veces. Berkana de espaldas era terca, se empeñaba en seguir apareciendo.

-Volvamos ya Machel, todo está tranquilo – dijo Angie; ya habían recorrido buena parte del terreno y no habían encontrado nada fuera de lo normal.

- Esperen, los caballos quieren descansar y beber agua.- dijo Lord Albert.

- Ya descansarán en tu castillo, Andrew, es mejor que nos vallamos.

-Hazme caso – exclamó él bajando de su montura. Las chicas no dejaron de notar, que la líder hizo a un lado el rostro bruscamente cuando él se apeó de la bestia. Angie, Luisy y las otras se miraron entre ellas, nunca habían visto a Machel tan preocupada por no ver bajo la vestimenta de un hombre.

El joven se acercó hasta la yegua que ella montaba y empezó a acariciarla con una sonrisa.

-Siempre haz caso al hombre que cría por sí mismo a sus caballos, ella por ejemplo, está cansada, le gustaría beber algo de agua. Permíteselo – dijo, y le ofreció sus manos mientras con una hermosa sonrisa, miraba sus ojos.

Machel tomó las manos de Andrew y él la ayudó a bajarse de su bestia.

Cuando estuvieron enfrente, Albert la verdad no podía despegar sus ojos de los de ella, a pesar de lo malcriada, altanera y terca que podía ser Machel; él no podía evitar portarse con ella, como corresponde a un caballero con una dama.

La joven por su lado, no sabía ya qué tenía la mirada de Lord Albert Andrew, que la hipnotizaba por completo, la dejaba casi que sin voluntad; en especial cuando la miraba así, despacito; con sus pupilas celestes tranquilitas como el reflejo del cielo en el agua quieta del lago…

¡Caballos!

La exclamación de Angie sacó a Machel de aquel sueño en el que irremediablemente caía cada vez que se topaba con la mirada plácida de Lord Albert.

¡Vienes un grupo de caballos Machel! Un grupo grande.

¿¡Donde!

Por allá…

Andrew, este es el momento del que hablamos antes. Cierra la boca y corre a tu castillo, avisa a los demás que estén preparados.

Albert montó a su caballo, exactamente sin decir palabra, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de marcharse de ahí.

Desenvainó su espada, y se plantó a la diestra de Machel y sus compañeras que estaban más que listas para cualquier cosa.

Efectivamente, poco a poco se escuchaba menos lejano ya el rumor de los cascos de los caballos que se acercaban rompiendo la niebla a su alrededor y levantando la hierba al paso de su galope.

**CAPITULO NUEVE: **

**LA PATRIA A LA QUE SE AMA**

¡Andrew!

¡Stevenson!

¿Los conoces? – murmuró Machel a su lado.

Los conozco, son amigos de un clan vecino, pero, no sé qué hacen aquí.

Andrew, amigo- dijo un joven de ojos castaños bajando de su caballo.

Ambos hombres estrecharon manos efusivamente.

Thomas ¿Qué los trae tan cerca del muro?

Advertirte, amigo. Mi hermano tiene algo muy importante que comunicarte ¡Jimmy, ven!

Lord Andrew – dijo el jovencito estrechando la mano del rubio – le tengo malas noticias. Uno de nuestros pastores había perdido algunas cabezas de ganado, al buscarlas llegó hasta las inmediaciones del lado noroeste del Loch. Halló solo las vísceras de sus animales, y luego percibió el olor a carne asada; por supuesto que se enfadó muchísimo y estaba ya dispuesto a enfrentar a quien se hubiera atrevido a destazar ganado marcado. Sr. Andrew, el pobre hombre corrió con suerte más que nada pues lo primero que pudo matarlo fue un infarto al ver lo que vio.

Pero, qué es lo que vio.

Teutones Albert – dijo Thomas – El noroeste del Loch Ness está lleno de teutones ¡Cientos de ellos!

La otra noche nos atacaron un ciento y un poco más, como ves salimos airosos, y es que tenemos fuertes aliados de nuestro lado – agregó mirando la máscara de Machel que silenciosa a su lado, escuchaba.

Lo sabemos Andrew, sabemos que la otra noche tu comarca fue atacada y que el ejército de los 58 está contigo. Es una suerte que no fueran tan solo una leyenda, pero…

¿Pero qué?

Que son solo 58 Lord Albert – dijo Jimmy, el más joven – y sabemos que ya no tienes más ejército; esta vez los teutones son muchísimo más ¡cientos! No podrán solos.

Así es, es por eso que, venimos a ponernos a sus órdenes- agregó Thomas.

¡Amigos!- exclamó Albert con una gran sonrisa – No saben lo feliz que me hacen de saber que no estoy del todo solo defendiendo nuestra tierra.

La gente tiene miedo Andrew, no es para menos. Las historias que nos llegan del otro lado del muro no son nada alentadoras.

Lo sé Thomas, pero si nos unimos podremos contra ellos.

Machel tocó el brazo de Albert y cuando él la miró, ella negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué es lo que quiere decir tu amigo, Andrew?- preguntó Thomas.

Esperen…Machel, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Albert en un susurro apartándose un poco del grupo.

No quiero a esta gente en la batalla.

Necesitamos apoyo Machel, son amigos…

¡Son inútiles! Solo míralos, no son gente de espada.

Pero son un clan numeroso, pueden luchar…

¡No! No lo comprendes, pueden ser miles… pero miles de pastores, curtidores y agricultores. No son guerreros. Yo tengo 58 guerreros, ellos no tienen a ninguno.

Nos pueden ayudar Machel.

No quiero gente inocente muriendo aquí.

¡Entonces prefieres que muramos solos!

Albert… será una masacre.

Albert miró hacia el grupo de su amigo Thomas, Machel tenía razón, son gente pacífica, gente de campo. Nunca en su vida han visto una espada. Morirían en la primera acometida.

Por otro lado, si los teutones pasaban de la comarca Andrew, nada los detendría de arrasar el resto de clanes y Alba completa les pertenecerá para siempre.

Si era cierto lo que Jimmy decía, si en verdad esta vez los teutones se contaban por cientos, las 58 no podrían hacer mucho.

Necesitaban ayuda, necesitaban que alguien les ayudara a detenerlos. Al menos a aguantarlos hasta que el Duque de Grandchester y su guarnición cruzaran el Muro de Adriano.

Bien…- murmuró el joven mesando sus rubios cabellos – yo no los convocaré si no lo deseas, pero no los detendré si desean dar su vida por Alba. Déjalos elegir.

Morirán cientos Albert.

Que sea su elección Machel, todo hombre tiene derecho a elegir como morir; si decide hacerlo por su patria, no hay nada más honroso que eso. Déjalos que decidan ellos.- dijo el joven clavando sus pupilas celestes en los ojos oscuros de la guerrera.

Thomas, amigo no queremos poner en peligro a tu gente – dijo Albert dirigiéndose al joven Stevenson – ustedes son personas de paz, dedicadas al campo. Deja que seamos los guardianes del Ness los que nos encarguemos.

Pero…- Thomas miraba extrañado ya a Albert, ya a la guerrera enmascarada – pero ¿Qué van a hacer? ¡No podrán Andrew! No podrán ustedes solos contra ellos ¡Son demasiados!

El Duque de Grandchester vendrá a darnos su apoyo.

Si pasa del muro…- murmuró Jimmy.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Ambos hermanos Stevenson se miraron y al final el más joven habló.

-Sr. Andrew, los teutones tienen guardia apostada a todo lo largo del muro, están tendiendo trampas, destruirán lo que intente cruzar el Muro de Adriano. El Duque de Grandchester no pasará.

Albert y Machel se miraron. Por primera vez desde que la conociera, Albert pudo ver una luz de temeroso asombro en los ojos oscuros de la joven guerrera.

-Andrew, amigo- dijo Thomas posando una mano sobre su hombro – no somos muchos, pero queremos ayudarte. Ya fuimos de clan en clan tal como lo hicieras tú al principio y también nos dieron la espalda ¡Somos los únicos que estamos contigo! No nos niegues el dar nuestra vida por la libertad de esta tierra. Somos gente humilde, y muy probablemente solo te sirvamos como carnada y distracción, pero si con eso te damos tiempo a ti y a tus 58 para que logren vencerlos; nos daremos por bien servidos. Solo un favor te pediría.

-Lo… lo que desees Tom amigo ¡cualquier cosa! – contestó Albert abrumado por las palabras del joven ganadero.

- Si tu clan sobrevive y el mío desaparece, ocúpate de nuestras mujeres y nuestros hijos, por favor.

- ¡Tienes mi palabra!

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos sellando así un pacto de honor.

Machel había aprendido algo el día de hoy; ella y sus guerreras luchaban por motivos personales, estos hombres lo hacían por toda su tierra y por la libertad de la gente que la habita, sean amigos o no.

Defender la tierra, amar a la patria, dar la vida por ella. "_Todo hombre tiene derecho a elegir como morir, no hay nada más honroso que dar la vida por su patria"_… ojalá ella tuviera una patria a la cual defender con el amor que estos hombres profesan.

Thomas y Jimmy Stevenson marcharon a sus hogares, a avisar a sus hombres que debían prepararse como pudieran para una batalla, y a sus mujeres que se pusieran a buen recaudo.

Ya en el feudo, Machel caminaba por la parte superior de las murallas del pequeño castillo, desde su posición podía admirar todo el valle que tenía delante.

Verde prado hasta donde alcanza la vista, elevaciones maravillosas y ojos de agua clara que invitaban perder la vista en sus inmediaciones.

Ese cielo gris, no cubría la majestad de la tierra que albergaba a esta gente valiente, a estos hombres, hombres; que lo daban todo por defenderla.

Había visto morir a los últimos hombres de armas del Clan Andrew, los había visto partirse la vida en nombre de su tierra y de su líder.

Ahora mismo, había presenciado como un grupo de hombres humildes ofrecía su vida por la tierra a la que llaman "hogar".

Una melodía llegó hasta sus oídos, era una melodía dulce y melancólica, Machel levantó la vista y logró ver en la ventana de una de sus pequeñas torres a un jovencito de cabello rubio llevando aun vendas cubriendo las heridas en su pecho y su vientre, sentado en el quicio de la ventana con la pipa de una gaita entre sus rosados labios.

Anthony tocaba su instrumento con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Machel lo había visto desesperado por sus hombres muertos, por su familia lejana antes de perder el conocimiento entre los brazos de su amiga Verónica a causa de sus heridas.

Entre los delirios de la fiebre, llamar a sus hermanos y pedirles que se pongan a salvo.

Nombrar entre palabras inteligibles "Alba" "Alba" con devoción y desesperación.

Ahora mismo, mientras las dulces notas que llegaban a sus oídos desaparecían luego llevadas por el viento que revolvía sus largos cabellos cobrizos y perderse más allá del horizonte; ella veía en sus ojos azules una gran nostalgia y un inmenso amor.

Machel volvía a posar sus ojos en el verdor inocente y mágico que tenía enfrente y volvió a sentir esas ganas irremediables de llorar.

Si ella pudiera… llamar "mía" a tanta belleza; si pudiera defenderla con el mismo amor que ellos, lo haría.

Pero no podría jamás llamar "patria" a otra tierra, mientras no fuera vengada la que la vio nacer, la que bebió la sangre de sus padres y sus hermanos.

La que vio morir a todos sus hijos de manera cruel y sin motivos, en mitad de una cobarde noche.

Esto es Alba… – dijo una voz a su espalda, haciéndola salir como de un sueño. Cuando parpadeó pudo notar, que tenía las pupilas húmedas.

_Tha gaol agam ort, Alba _– dijo el joven de largos cabellos rubios al unírsele en el filo de la muralla – La tierra más hermosa del mundo y la más pura; aquella donde los celtas siguen siendo celtas y su orgullo jamás morirá. Eso es lo que defendemos ¡es lo que debo defender! El derecho de mis hijos y los hijos de mis hijos a sentirse orgullosos de nacer aquí y enseñarles, con el ejemplo que a la tierra se la ama como a la madre de uno. La madre de uno falta algún día, su vida terrenal termina, pero la tierra es eterna, de ella venimos y a ella volvemos. Es nuestra madre, nuestro padre y nuestro dios. Nuestra vida y nuestra muerte. A ella pertenecemos y nos pertenece, ella jamás nos dará la espalda, no tenemos derecho a dársela nosotros… Machel, tú perteneces aquí.

¿Eh?- exclamó la joven que, hasta ese momento había estado hipnotizada escuchando las palabras que salían del fondo del corazón de ese hombre.

Tú y tus guerreras, las últimas celtas al otro lado del Muro de Adriano ¿recuerdas? pertenecen aquí. Aquí donde le espíritu celta sigue vivo en cada bocanada de aire que respiramos ¿No lo sientes? ¿No sientes el espíritu de tus antiguos llamándote? ¿No sientes a esta tierra reclamándote? Yo lo siento cada día y cada noche, cada vez que abro la ventana y recibo el aire frio del Loch Ness en mi rostro. Cada vez que salgo aquí y veo la maravilla que me rodea- Albert volteó a mirar a Machel y la joven se sorprendió de ver que las pupilas celestes del rubio se habían humedecido tal como las suyas – Machel, si tú quisieras, este podría ser tu hogar. Si tu quisieras ustedes podrían dejar de vagar y dejar de luchar. Este sería su remanso Machel, su descanso. Mira a tu alrededor, Alba es grande y soberana, todo lo que alcanza a ver tu vista sería tuyo, no por posesión sino por amor, si así lo desearas. Si tú quisieras podrías quedarte… aquí.

Mientras Albert decía estas palabras sus ojos azules invadían la mirada de la joven guerrera, quien nuevamente la sentía como un grillete para sus sentidos ¿qué tenía este hombre que no le permitía libertad cuando la miraba? Y sin embargo, con él, ella se sentía más ella misma que nunca y acababa de darse cuenta.

Albert se acercó poco a poco, casi de manera imperceptible a ella y luego alargó una mano y la posó sobre la suave mejilla de la mujer.

Ella al sentir ese toque no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Cuando la otra mano de Albert estaba por atrapar su rostro del todo, ella abrió sus ojos y al verlo tan cerca se sobresaltó.

¡No! No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo tampoco.

Se alejó de él y salió corriendo por la muralla y escaleras abajo.

Albert se quedó solo ahí, un profundo suspiro se liberó de su pecho y fue como si despertara de pronto.

El tampoco entendía qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo, lo único que sabía es que su corazón le gritaba que no la dejara sola en especial en momentos de peligro.


End file.
